


I Too Shall Be Saved by Love

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 反转老爷人设指路LOFTER@好味甘杞食罪公式光就是泛用设定写来玩的，拒绝出警。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	I Too Shall Be Saved by Love

原作：最终幻想14

警告：私设反转奥尔什方x食罪光

主线奥尔什方x光之战士（微量提及，公式光)

无剧情，无逻辑，语句不通，意识流严重。

不接受出警，不爱看不要看。

我爽我自己，我爽就行。

荒谬的流言不知道第几次传进指挥官的耳朵的时候，他决定自己去看看。

神意之地，一个仅剩毁坏建筑和遍布龙族怪物的地方，虽说靠近悬崖之处可以眺望整个伊修加德，但没人会为了看那一眼风景而送命。整个巨龙首营地都因为悬崖上的传言弄得人心惶惶，作为管理者意思意思也该去看看的。只不过像他这种以压榨人为乐的指挥官，如果他死了，巨龙首里可怜的家伙们就不用还债了。

有怪物。

在周围巡逻的士兵是这样窃窃私语的。有人说怪物的颜色可以和雪融为一体，在不被人察觉的情况下可以给猎物致命一击。有人说怪物就像蛮神一样可怕，奇怪的是周遭并没有信徒，也没有蛮族那边的动静。有人说怪物不属于这个世界，因为那璀璨的光芒和陌生的力量根本不是水晶可以做到的。

却没有人真正地见过那个东西，只是从某一天开始，暴雪的天气之下，神意之地空旷回荡的风声里掺杂了嘶哑的哀嚎。像野兽的悲鸣，又明显地带着人类痛苦至极的情感的恸哭。

奥尔什方还是第一次真的驻足在这里观望伊修加德，碧空的时候可以看到那个让他又爱又恨的国家，脚下是万丈深渊。微风吹起他和父亲一样颜色的额前碎发，精灵缄默不言。而当他猛地抽出剑来转身过去的时候，指挥官看见了传闻中的怪物。

对方无疑是个人形，白得可怖的肌体胸前和腰部都有金色的装饰，羽翼般繁复美丽的多余部分在怪物耳后展开，还有那双巨大的翅膀。面前的存在沐浴在耀眼金与纯洁白的光辉之下，比起“怪物”不如更像用最为纯粹的光塑造出来的活体艺术品。指挥官愣住了，哪怕骑士的剑尖已经直指对方的喉咙，灵光卫也只是伸出手指来好奇地摸了摸锋利的刃——连指甲盖都是纯粹美丽的金色。怪物没有打算攻击这个反应过激的精灵，反是乖顺地低下头去。

血，鲜红的血。奥尔什方以为自己轻易就刺伤了面前的尤物，很快他发现，对方在哭。那是这个存在的眼泪。有着一头浅金碎发的灵光卫终于抬眼看向骑士，伸出一只遍布裂痕和伤口的手臂企图去触碰指挥官。

我理应打开他的，或者这个怪物只是在耍什么花招降低自己的戒备心好一击毙命。奥尔什方这么想，但……

但奥尔什方什么都没有做，任凭冰凉的手指越过他的剑，越过他的引以为傲的防备之心，越过同样饱受折磨的灵魂，碰到了自己的脸。此刻指挥官终于认出了那张过于苍白的脸是属于谁的，让奥尔什方倒吸一口凉气，这是那个“大英雄”。不过并不是那个冒着傻气，好骗又好欺负，被卖了还帮忙数钱的光之跑腿。眼前的是一个破碎的，饱经摧残的，经历了无数次离别后终于崩溃的灵魂。

怪物定定地看着指挥官的脸，好像在确认什么。那两道血泪在无瑕的大理石般艺术品的脸庞上显得格外刺眼，这让奥尔什方也忍不住想伸出手去帮怪物擦拭干净。可是当精灵的温度隔着手套传到灵光卫的皮肤上时，他发出一声惨厉的嚎叫，退后两步，闪耀着金属光泽的翅膀剧烈地扑扇了几下，掠过骑士的身边，跌跌撞撞地冲下神意之地的悬崖。

“——等等！”

下面是伊修加德圣座的深渊，是可以吞没一切光辉的云海。骑士趴在陡峭的崖边向下看去，最终一无所获。

通常奥尔什方不会失眠，而且最享受的是给那些欠债的倒霉鬼开出账单的时候欣赏对方扭曲的表情或者惨叫。但那个晚上他睡得很不踏实，不清晰的梦里全是那个瓷白怪物从遥远的风雪里传来的呜咽。那家伙在说什么？好像在说话。可是最终都淹没在一片茫然的雾气里。于是骑士从梦里惊醒，捂着自己狂跳不已的左胸，他忽然开始害怕——他害怕自己见不到那个怪物了。

第二个深夜，他身着斗篷，拎着油灯，来到那个空无一物的悬崖。怪物静静地坐在那里，面对灯火跳动的伊修加德，仿佛巍然不动的雕塑。细碎的雪花落满了灵光卫的金发和肩头，翅膀乖顺地笼着有些瘦削的躯体。他似乎并不在意身后的精灵，好像在发呆。这情景竟然让奥尔什方有一种“简直是美极了”的感觉。

指挥官喉头发紧，他的狂妄和恶劣被这种压抑的寂静所阻挡，于是精灵靠着对方坐了下来。一起眺望着伊修加德。奥尔什方少有这种闲情逸致，可是飘雪中的山岳之都实在是宏伟而峻美，他突然有些感叹出声，倒也不管这个怪物到底听不听得懂他说话。

“神意之地的风景很好，要是我死了肯定会选择葬在这里。”

下一秒，他就被对方猛然以极大的力量摁倒在地，整个后背磕进蓬松的雪堆里也不疼。奥尔什方慌了，他能感受到压制着自己两只手腕的力量是多么恐怖且无法挣脱，那一瞬间他觉得如果这个东西要撕碎自己只是一个念头的事。指挥官甚至不敢抬腿去踢什么要害处，他怀疑眼前的生物根本没有痛觉，否则这几乎是赤裸在暴风雪里的身体早就该冻僵，而那双手也冰冷无比。但自己怎么也无法想通就激怒了这家伙。

灵光卫并没有撕碎他的喉咙。奥尔什方微微睁大了眼睛，看着那双在他视野里足以遮天蔽日的金属翅膀收拢下来，像拥抱一样盖住了怪物和他，包裹住两人在这小小的空间里。于是在这阴影之下，指挥官觉得脸上越来越湿润。血红的液体从怪物可怖张大的嘴里流淌下来，从对方空洞的双眼里滴落成海。

他听见了怪物从没有心脏跳动的左胸里传出嘶哑的哭腔，没有完整的语句，只有从残破的灵魂深处传来的悲鸣。这比那些士兵间的流言更让奥尔什方切实地体会——体会到——

“心碎”。

噢，天哪。

恶劣的指挥官微微扭动身体，怪物似乎是意识到这过激的行为让奥尔什方不自在了，有些慌张地放开了他后便又缩到雪地的一边去，用翅膀将自己包裹严实。骑士终于从惊慌之中重获自由，他应该夺路而逃。是的。奥尔什方确实觉得应该如此，说不定对方再次发疯的时候就没那么容易放过他了。

可奥尔什方没有。

看看这可怜的怪物，这明明是美丽闪耀的造物，在哭，在流血，在这冰天雪地里泣不成声。他想到自己懦弱的母亲，他想到同龄人嫌恶的眼神，他想到兄长的嘲笑。那时候的他并没有比眼前的家伙好多少。

他想到一切苦难与孤独。

于是他再一次违背了自己的求生本能和优秀骑士的素养，绕到灵光卫的面前，伸开双臂抱住了对方。

怪物没有抬起头来，也没有逃开，然后奥尔什方又用力了一些，直到灵光卫开始浑身颤抖。他心里有些怕，那些漂亮的羽翼说不定会将自己贯穿，但骑士没有放手。

怪物安静了。

灵光卫伸出苍白的手指，隔着厚重的锁子甲试探地抚摸奥尔什方左胸的位置。这让指挥官摒住了呼吸———自己会被这漂亮的指甲掏出心脏吗？可眼前的造物是如此美丽，没有生气的苍白皮肤，金色的光辉，隐约可见的胸肌和下腹显然是饱经锻炼的肌肉线条，巨大的羽翼……这是不属于库尔札斯，甚至可能不属于这个世界的美好。这让从小只见到贵族间明争暗斗，肮脏阶级和歧视的自己对这份光芒无法放手。

他实在是无法放手。

光也没有伤害他，似乎只是在确认抱着自己的精灵好好地存活，心脏有力地跳动。怪物动了动嘴唇，发出破碎的音节。奥尔什方费劲地想辨认出分崩离析的话语，可他最终没得到任何有实际意义的词汇。因为那些泡沫一样的东西最后都变成微弱的哭泣和沙哑的悲伤在灵光卫的唇齿，痛苦哀伤得像这里终年的风雪。

于是奥尔什方吻了下去，吻住浸满哀痛的嘴唇。

他实在是不理解，他实在是不明白。但是他觉得灵魂被狠狠撞了一样的疼，心口连带四肢百骸都冷得发慌。指挥官不知道该怎么安抚怀里的怪物，奥尔什方仅存的骑士精神总觉得应该做点什么，那就凭本能做点什么。

这是他现在无助地，唯一能做的事。

科朗蒂奥在听见木门吱呀被推开的时候适当又熟练地收起了手里的幻卡，家主脸上的血痕把他吓了一跳，有那么一会儿年轻的副官觉得自己狗头不保。可指挥官看起来不像心情很坏的样子，也没有询问账单的事。早在之前就听说家主出去调查神意之地的怪异嚎叫，有些更加恶劣的人猜测指挥官会暴尸荒野，因为整晚都没听到消息，也没有人敢去查看情况。眼下似乎一切都顺利，也许只是活跃的银狼搞出来的岔子。

副官摸不着头脑地托着下巴看家主回到自己的房间，突然发现精灵的头发间有一缕浅色——不会是计算账目太多终于熬出少年白了吧？

奥尔什方做了个梦。

他在梦中看见了自己——准确来说，又不是自己。那家伙继承了母亲的发色，有一双闪闪发光的蓝眼，充满了活力和生机，朝气又热情。而他的眼睛虽然也是和福尔唐伯爵一样的颜色，却和雪雾天气一般阴沉。所以奥尔什方向来是不爱照镜子的，他不愿意看见这副模样——可憎的，私生子的模样。现在自然是没有人敢当面嘲笑他，可骑士总是梦到自己小时候，私生子这个身份仿佛刻在脸上，处处都能听见人们的窃窃私语。

那么，这个和自己一样的家伙呢？奥尔什方不知道。他在梦里像一个没有人看得到的灵魂，这是方便他跟在蓝发精灵的身后，周围也是无尽的黑暗。

然后，光之所至，一片明亮。

这就是字面意思的，这耀眼的光辉一瞬间让指挥官抬手遮住了眼睛。像是漆黑的夜幕被划破，于是他稍微缓过来才看清蓝发骑士身边的人。那个傻乎乎的冒险者，挂着憨厚的微笑，吭哧吭哧地在库尔札斯跑腿，不时还要跑到乌尔达哈去，又急匆匆地回来跟那家伙汇报。喂，用我的脸露出那种痴迷的笑容可真丢人啊，还有说的那些肉麻的话——会把那个傻毛熊吓走的。你看，他脸上表情都挂不住了吧。

为什么蓝发的家伙就能脸不红心不跳地说出那些话呢？奥尔什方心里一瞬间涌出了酸楚，嫉妒，还有别的什么情愫。他看见了“自己”在冒险者走后坦荡荡的失落，跟所有人不知疲倦地大说特说挚友的肉体。他看见了那个傻了吧唧的英雄在转身夺路而逃后脸上不被察觉的绯红，连耳朵都熟透了，真想让人咬一口。

那是不属于他的人生，那是属于另一个“奥尔什方”的人生。

被光眷顾过的，骑士找到了方向的人生。

他自然也看见了，精灵举起盾牌，上面巨大的裂痕和倒下的身影，这个空间被永恒的黄昏笼罩。

你不该在这种时候让目睹一切的英雄微笑啊。奥尔什方喃喃地开口。毛头小子笑得真是比哭还难看。

痛楚，巨大的痛楚。悔恨，贯穿冒险者漫长的路途，终其一生的悔恨。

碎裂的水晶，漫天飘雪。冰蓝长发的精灵小男孩冲暗黑骑士大喊道，你已经是孤身一人了，我要创造一个没有别离的世界，我不想离别。

“你已经是孤身一人了。”

我已经是孤身一人了。

“我不想离别。”

我不想离别。

蛮神是愿望召唤出来的形体，是被寄托了思念和强烈夙愿的结晶。大英雄只是路过了终卫要塞，或者只是一闪而过的念头，只是冰山一角的出神，创造了那个和年幼的自己同一张脸的可怜小鬼。而正常召唤蛮神，需要大量的水晶，甚至祭品。

所以大英雄的祭品呢？是他千疮百孔的灵魂吗？

在五寻深海之下，暗黑骑士笑着对迷茫的小女孩说，我并不渴望得到救赎。

…

…

…

周围的一切又归于寂静。

他仿佛置身飘雪的河流之中，没有光照进来。

他注视着水面，却看不到自己的倒影。

“我想见你。”

奥尔什方猛然抬起头来，那个暗黑骑士背对着自己，在似乎伸手就能够到的不远处，但指挥官无法迈出一步。

“我想见你。”

暗黑骑士的声音在这片死寂里格外清晰，却仿佛随时都要消散掉。那是久经战斗，覆满风霜的疲惫声线，就像在交代什么遗言，在为自己镌刻墓志铭。

“我想见你，在紫藤如瀑的雷克兰德，在阿拉米格的空中花园，在繁华绚烂的紫水宫殿。” “我想见你，在烟火绚烂的黄金港口，在灯火通明的多玛飞地，在大雪纷飞的伊修加德。”

“不要在神意之地。”

“不要在我的梦里。”

奥尔什方终其一生没有走出过库尔札斯，他听不懂这斩破无尽白昼之人提及的地名和话语。但他的脑子里闪过了很多片段：奥尔什方应当和光之战士一起，应当在那紫藤树下眺望着远方亲吻，应当在那花瓣摇曳的庭院中欣赏日落黄昏，应当在清澈如许的浅海之下嬉闹调笑，应当在人来人往的繁华港口十指紧扣，应当在远东凉亭之中共同放飞一盏明灯。

应当在没有阴谋和毒药的龙诗战争结束后的真正庆功宴间偷偷溜出来，在伊修加德通明的灯火之下，交换彼此的心意，跳一只舞，雪花落在爱人发红的鼻尖。

事情应当如此。

“奥尔什方”应当是一直和光之战士在一起的。

奥尔什方应当是一直和光之战士在一起的。

“我”应当是和他一直在一起的。

我应当是和你一直在一起的。

奥尔什方急了，他伸出手来想去抓住暗黑骑士的背影，却只碰到了一片虚无。精灵眼睁睁地看着那个人往更深的死寂走去，踉跄了几步后跪倒在地上。

斩破无尽白昼之人变成了无尽的白昼。

然后他看到了光，他看见了那个漂亮的如同被神祗祝福过的怪物。两道血泪从承载思念之人苍白的脸庞两侧流下，他们之间隔着漫长的时空和风雪。

骑士终于抓到了破碎的字眼，从怪物不再起伏和跳动的胸腔里，震耳欲聋的沉默之中。那些没有意义的回荡在神意之地上空的恸哭，被淹没在大雪里的哀嚎，只有一个词。

“奥尔什方。”

守夜的科朗蒂奥再次被睡了一整天的家主动静吓到，指挥官跌跌撞撞地从房间里冲出来，根本无暇顾及副官手上还没来得及收起来的幻卡就破门而出。这下科朗蒂奥看清楚了，巨龙首向来夜晚也是亮着足够的灯火的。所以他看得很清楚，家主脸上的泪水。

还有那已然是和他母亲如出一辙的冰蓝发色，仿佛被光冲洗过一般柔和跟明亮。

当他赶到神意之地的时候，对方已经在那里等着了。是的，光之战士从不失约，也从不让他失望。就算笑得比哭还难看，只要奥尔什方开口，光之战士也笑给他看了。

“你来了。”本来还在眺望伊修加德的暗黑骑士转过身来，望向气喘吁吁赶过来的骑士老爷轻声开口，似乎是带着笑。人类漂亮又狡黠的蓝色眼睛眨了眨，仿佛这一切都只是小小的恶作剧，好让愚笨的精灵分不清是现实还是梦境。

他是奥尔什方啊。不管是哪个世界，哪个时空，那都是奥尔什方啊。

而光之战士，只是爱他的光之战士。不管变成什么样子，不管发生了什么，永远都是他的光。

哈罗妮啊，我的人生也会有光的眷顾吗？

“我来了。”奥尔什方没来得及擦干脸上的水痕，走过去用力把对方抱进怀里，用着要揉碎对方的力道却只是被坚硬的铠甲硌到了手臂。但他抱的那么狠，生怕松开手对方就又会消失在风里。

“那我们走吧，趁着黄昏还未降临之前，就我们两个。”

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will. I know you will.  
I know that you will.

I too shall be saved by love.

我也应当被爱拯救。

I too shall be saved by you.

我也应当被你拯救。

Fin.


End file.
